The Ultimate Test
by DrChaseIsLove
Summary: Set in 'Wannabe in the Weeds' as Brennan tries to hold on to Booths life. "Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan trading places was like a test—a horrible, sick, twisted test, where failing meant losing the man she loved and passing was impossible." ONESHOT


What Brought Her Here

A/N- Monday's episode of _Bones_ absolutely brought me to tears, which is why I'm skipping working on my English final portfolio to write this. It's just an account of the events with some thoughts thrown in there. It's mostly Brennan's POV, and filled to the top with BB fluff and angst. Enjoy and review!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Bones_. If I did, this is most certainly not how the episode would have ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ultimate Test

Euphoria. Dancing on that stage, Temperance Brennan had hit a level of happiness unparalleled by any other event in her life.

"Girls, they wanna have—"

A lone shot rang out, shattering her few moments of ecstacy. The shot was followed by several shrieks and the café erupted into chaos. Terror struck Brennan's heart at the sight of Pam Noonan holding a gun in her hand; the gun that shot Booth.

This was the beginning of the ultimate test, and fate was the proctor.

He staggered for a moment, swaying with the shock of the bullet. Brennan dropped the microphone before finding the strength to move swiftly off the stage.

They fell to the floor in unison; Booth on his back and Brennan beside him on her knees.

Heart racing and head screaming she scanned his body. A single bullet hole in the upper right part of his chest began to bleed quickly. Brennan looked up, half angry and half horrified, to see Pam lift her gun again and aim at her. It was a challenge, waiting to be met.

Thinking quickly, Brennan picked up the gun at Booth's side and raised it, releasing a single shot to end Pam Noonan's life.

She wouldn't worry about the complications now.

She vaguely heard Hodgins yell for Zack to call 911, but didn't look up. "Booth, you're going to be fine. I'm right here," she said weakly, hoping that saying the words aloud would make them true.

She pressed her palm against the hole in a futile effort to stop the bleeding

How many times had he saved her life? Countless occasions where Booth had rescued her from the unthinkable flashed through her mind.

Now it was her turn. For that night, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had traded places, and it was clear that she was not as good at his job as he was.

Fear. There were very few times in Brennan's life where she had felt true fear but as she knelt there, blood trickling through her fingers, there was no doubt that she was terrified.

His face seemed frozen with a look of horror that made her sick and helpless. It was like one of those horrible nightmares where you shout but no one can hear you, only someone's life wasn't on the line.

"Come on, Booth. Come on!" she shouted in a desperate attempt to help him. She saw him try and form words, but he was unable to. "Booth, come on!" her voice softened, almost to a cry, as she lifted him up to hug him. In her arms she felt him fading. His muscles began to relax and as she lay him down gently she saw his eyes begin to gloss over.

Everything was happening so fast. There were so many things she wanted to tell him--that she wanted him to tell her. But the clock was racing and there wasn't much time left.

"Come on, Booth. No." she said again, softening her voice to a pleading whisper. "Oh, come on."

Brennan saw Booth give up all control as he took a gasping last breath and was silent.

"Booth!" She grabbed his hand and begged him to keep going, but it was no use. "Booth! Come on! You can do it!" Her shouts weakened to sobs as she knelt by the body, holding his hand and laying her head on his chest. She listened for his heart, begging Booth's God to send her a heartbeat. "Please" she whispered, finally spilling the secret she had kept for so long. "I love you. Please."

At those three words the room lay silent. After a few moments Angela, with tears streaming down her face, made her way over to her friend. Brennan looked up at her with wide eyes and bloody hands.

"Ang, I..." Angela nodded sadly and they fell into each other's arms, crying by the side of Booth's body. One by one the weeping team surrounded them, holding on as if letting go meant losing them as well.

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan trading places was like a test—a horrible, sick, twisted test, where failing meant losing the man she loved and passing was impossible.

Temperance Brennan had never failed a test before, but as she sat next to Booth's body she realized there truly was a first time for everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Hope you enjoyed it, and I certainly hope that's not how the season finale ends up! Review please and thanks for reading!


End file.
